mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Reese
History: Amy was born in a small neutral territory to a human family. She was very shy as a child and often sick with disease. Her parents were worried about their daughter's health and decided best to call a mainland fox Mamono to help her. After some examination, the Mamono decided that the best way to help Amy would be to turn her into a Mamono. Despite Amy's protests, her parents told the Fox Girl to go through with it. Amy resisted, but was too weak to stop the Fox Girl from having sex with her. The Fox Girl only had one tail, so her power wasn't the strongest. It lasted hours and went on every day for weeks. Amy's mind broke as she started turning the tables on the Fox Girl and dominating her. She also started calling herself Vivian, which worried her parents, but the Fox Girl told them that it was normal for a temporary personality split to occur in order to cope with the change and that it signified Amy being near to her change. After a few more days of sex with the Fox Girl, Amy changed into a Fox Girl herself. She remained in her room for a few days, being taught her new magic by the other one. However, Amy ran away, unable to face her parents after what they allowed the Fox Girl to put her through. She fled to a steampunk city, where she was found by an engineer. He took Amy in and gave her shelter and food. She never spoke to him and was actually quite fearful of him. This was until she saw his self-sustaining machine bugs and animals. She became fascinated and awed by these technological creatures. See this, the engineer decided to teach her how to make them. He spent years teaching her his craft. She learned quite fast and did very well at her new skill. However, around the age of sixteen, a group of bandits attacked the town. Her mentor, then old, was attacked in his shop and beaten. The technological creatures were beaten into scraps as well. Seeing this, Amy became enraged, her damaged mind fracturing once again as she took up a cleaver and started slashing each bandit into pieces until they retreated. She gave chase and continued attacking them until they fled from town. Now covered in blood, she saw a fearful city. Out of fear of being hated, Amy fled that very same moment. Amy became emotionally shut down as she traveled, allowing a personality that called herself Mary to remain in control. She traveled all over the mainlands, attacking anyone that approached her. This was until Amy saw a meteor hit the ground. She went to investigate, but found a coffin instead of space rock. She decided to open the coffin, only to find a blonde woman inside. Being in control for this rare moment, Amy took off and hid behind a tree. After some time had passed, the woman awoke and got out of the coffin. She detected Amy and went to investigate her. Amy became fearful and was about to change to Mary, but then noticed that the woman was a technological creature. She then became very curious and started to examine her. The woman''s scent made Amy's head fuzzy as Vivian took control, having sex with the woman.'' Afterwards, Amy became fearful and prepared to flee, but was taken into a loving embrace by the woman. The woman gave Amy her designation: CKM-Alpha. Amy was completely caught off guard by Alpha's affection, but ended up bursting into tears in Alpha's arms. Alpha then took Amy to her private home and taught Amy about CKMs. Amy was very intrigued by them and decided to visit the Headquarters of the CKM, where she met many CKMs, including CKM-010 and CKM-DARE. CKM-010 became someone that Amy felt highly attracted to, but was nervous about how Alpha would feel, since they were together as well. Upon asking, Alpha was fine with it. Amy decided to take Alpha and 010 as her brides. After getting married, Amy ended up impregnanted by Alpha and gave birth to an enhanced Fox Girl, whom she named Sylvari. Years of raising Sylvari made Amy much less fearful, but she still never went far from the house and became restless when Alpha or 010 were away for long periods of time. She would often get console from Sylvari during times of stress. Amy also had DARE, who stayed her the house often, even occassionally helping keep things fresh in the bedroom for Amy, Alpha, and 010. Amy still wondered about her parents and her mentor, but knew that being human, they were probably no longer around, which made her depressed at times, but she always had her new family to take care of her. Category:Characters